While workpiece tracing arc welding torches have been suggested previously to satisfy different arc welding requirements on the same product and operated in unison, the system to now be described and claimed incorporates certain novel features or improvements of a significant nature which permit both new and improved results to be obtained in the welding of products of irregular contour.
One of the prime objects of the present invention is to design a very practical and novel system which provides for the compound movement of arc welding torches to trace the welding path desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system which, in the welding of irregular contours, controls the arc welding torch tips to maintain essentially the same gap between the torch tip and surfaces to be welded, regardless of the irregularity of the welding path.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multiple torch arc welding system of an inexpensive and compact nature which is capable of the relatively high, uniform speed welding of a wide variety of irregular contours which cannot be welded by other methods.
Still a further object of the invention is to design a more maintenance-free system for accomplishing the results outlined which avoids the use of parts such as chain drive systems for traveling torches.